Caged Wolf
by Soreunholyline
Summary: From the streets a wolf faunus was taken in by the Schnee family. In exchange she must serve them for as long as she stays with them. But as she learns more of the family and her past will she continue to serve them or rebel against them?
1. Prologue

I'm alone on the streets in a city that hates me...They pull on my ears and beat me just for looking for food...I'm too weak to even walk I'm curled up on the side of the road with my head behind in my knees and my arms wrapped around them. My ear twitched as I hear someone getting closer. The footsteps got louder as whoever came closer to me. By the sound the person walking towards me is a little girl. The footsteps stopped right in front of me. I hesistantly looked up afraid of what could happen next. Right in front of me stood a little girl around my age with silver hair and bright blue eyes. She wore mostly white with hints of red. My eyes traveled to her hand, in it she held a chocolate flavored ice cream. As I was staring at it my stomach let out a loud growl.  
>The little heard it and smiled at me, "Want some?" it took me a bit to let what she said sink in but I nodded, I was very hungry and would gladly take anything anyone would give me. She kneeled and moved the ice cream closer to me. I lowered my knees and leaned into the ice cream biting bits of it. It tasted so wonderful, I cant even remember when the last time I had something this sweet.<br>"My name is Weiss. What's yours?" Weiss asked me with a smiling face,  
>" M-My name is _..." I replied shyly,<br>"Nice to meet you _. Why are you outside in the cold?"  
>I look back down to my bare toes as I replied, "I dont have a home..."<br>Weiss frowned a bit and then smiled, "Maybe you can come live with us!" she suddenly yelled out. I stared at her in confusion before she clarified. "My family is really rich and our mansion is really big so my parents will let you live with us for sure!"  
>I frowned and looked away, there's no chance of that happening. No one has ever given me a place to sleep or even a place to keep dry from the rain. But Weiss grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me toward her parents. Her father seemed really tall with darker hair and a goatee, he wore a white stainless suit with small bits of black here and there. Weiss' mother however had very long pure white hair and wore a silk white dress. These people were nothing like the other people I've seen, it's almost as if they didn't belong here.<br>"Mom...Dad, this is _ she has no home and she's really hungry can she please live us?" Weiss pleaded with her parents,  
>Her parents looked at eachother for a breif moment before looking at me. Her father was sizing me up, he walked around me eyeing me from top to bottom. He then turned to his daugther, "Give me and your mother a moment dear..." the two walked away from us and began to talk quietly to themselves.<br>I looked down again afraid to be rejected a new home, "Will they really let me live with you?" I looked at Weiss,  
>She smilied back at me, "Dont worry, I know they will!" those words could be just an empty promise. but Weiss has been the only person I met that's shown me so much kindness. Weiss' parents had finished their talk and walked up to us.<br>"She can stay with us, so long as she's willling to work for us." He gave me a stern look as if seeing if I was really to work just to have a place to stay. I looked up at him and nodded.  
>"Then let us go. Your new home is this way." He began walking alonside his wife as Weiss grabbed my hand and leading me.<br>After some walking we finally arrived at a huge building. It had a huge gate in front of it and past the gate is a very large yard. I couldn't believe this was my new home. We all walked inside, Weiss said she had lessons to do with her mother and her father led me to the dining hall to feed me.  
>He placed a plate of food in front of me, "Here eat as much as you please" on the plate was something brown and hot with yellow stuff on top of it. "it's steak, go ahead and try it."<br>I took a bite out of it, "its...really good" I began eating more of it as Weiss' father began to talk.  
>"Now then let me start by saying, you are welcome to eat, bathe, and sleep here for as long as you want. However, it is not for free. You will begin working for us starting today. You will repay us with hardwork and labor. Do you understand?"<br>I nodded, "Y-Yes"  
>He nodded back and turned to leave the room, "After you've finished eating come find me. I will show you where the baths are then we will begin your training." With those last words he left.<br>From that day forth I spent years working for Weiss' family. I cooked for them somedays, I cleaned, and I trained with weapons to protect their daugther. I made a lot of mistakes when I first started out but as the years went by I got better at it. I was no longer the weak little girl that was left in the streets looking through trash for any scrape of food I could find. I was now able to defend and serve myself food. Even though I was just a servant, at the very least I was no longer the street rat people had called me.


	2. Ch1: Beacon Academy

Ten years later...

It has been ten years since I became a servant for the Schnee family. It's been quiet around the manor, of course I have been sent to kill grim who came dangerously close. But they were no match for me and my trusty knifes. Ever since Weiss left for Beacon I've been fighting grim alone. While I am relieved that my young master is out of warms way it does get lonely. Mr. and Mrs. Schnee are often busy with business. The other servants don't talk much and when they do it's nothing too entertaining. I wish something happened to break the mold.

"_" one of the servants walked up to me, "Mr. Schnee asked for you to see him."

"Understood, I will see him right away" I quickly stood up and made my way to Mr. Schnee's study,  
>This wasn't exactly I had wished for. He's probably calling for me just to see if I'm working hard or not. I'm not worried though, I've been getting all of my duties done a lot faster recently. I knocked on the door before stepping in.<p>

"Come in" Upon hearing those I walked in to see Mr. Schnee looking at some papers, "ah _ just who I wanted to see. Please take a seat."

"Yes sir" I sat down directly in front of his desk and waited until he sat the papers down,

"So, how have you been?" He asked with a smile,

"Honestly sir, the days have gotten less and less eventful..."

He leaned back into his chair, "Yes, I've noticed you've had almost nothing to do after you finish your chores and the other servants have told me you've been more quiet ever since Weiss left."

"Well...your daugther usually kept me company sir."

"Yes I've noticed." He sat there in silence, "Which is why I called you in here."

My ears twitched a bit, I had a feeling I'm going to like what he's going to say next.  
>"Since you have not much to do around the manor I'm sending you to Beacon as a bodyguard for my daugther. I trust your combat skills are enough to keep her safe?"<p>

A smile creeped on my face, "Of course sir. I will not let anyone or anything harm her."

"Good, now your ship leaves tomorrow morning make sure to pack anything you may need. As for clothes I have clothes arranged in your room so you can leave the maid uniform here if you want to."

I stood up and bowed, "Thank you sir."

I could hear a small chuckle from him, "Your welcome, now go get ready you have a big day ahead of you."

I left the study and headed to my room. I made sure to pack my spare knifes, clothes, hygine supplies, and anything else I needed. After I finished I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. It's only been a few months since she left but it feels it's been years. I wonder how she'll react? Before I knew it I fell asleep. When morning came to I left for the airship, Mr. and Mrs. Schnee were most likely still asleep when I left. I was so excitied to see my friend again, the only thing that stood between us was a few hours on an airship.

After a long flight I finally arrived at Beacon Academy. It was a lot larger than I expected, how I'm supposed to find Weiss is beyond me. It might be a good idea to ask around or ask someone in charge. Just as I stepped inside the large structor, something had shoved me off my feet and fall to the ground. There was a heavy weight on my back as if whoever tackled me was now laying on top of me. I turned my head to see just who or what could be on top of me. And it was a young man with blonde wearing what seemed like armor. He sat up and rubbed his head a bit.

"o-ow...that really hurt" He whined still not noticing me, "Someone really should fix those stairs! it's always that one step that gets me!" He finally stopped complaining and looked at me. I returned his gaze with a very angry glare. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" The boy quickly stood up and helped me up.

"And here I thought you'd never notice me..." I mumbled to myself,

"I'm sorry...I didn't see you there and I fell down the steps an-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear your excuses" I grabbed my bag off the floor after I dusted off my clothes, "More importantly, I need help finding someone."

His apoloigic look changed to a curious one, "Oh, I might be able to help you with that...I think."

He didn't sound to confident in himself but I might as well ask, "Have you seen a girl by the name of Weiss Schnee?"

"Weiss? She's actually a good friend of mine and her room is actually close to mine. If you want I can show you."

That was easy, "Please lead the way."

I followed him through the long hallways, I saw many different humans and faunus either walking by or idleing. Some rooms were left wide open as people talked amongst themselves. This was quite a different environment than what I'm used to.

"By the way my name is Juane." Juane finally broke the silence, "Do you mind telling me yours?"

"My name is _"

"So..._ are you a friend of Weiss?"

"You can say that. But I'm actually one of the servants that work for her family."

"Oh, did Weiss want something from you or are you here to deliever something to her?"

"Nothing like that. I was sent here by her father just to keep an eye on her."

"Oh I see, that makes sense." Juane seemed to have no more questions so I decided to ask a few myself,  
>"So how long have you known Weiss?"<p>

"Ever since she came to Beacon. But she's not exactly friendly to me...I think she's like to everyone though. I bet she's very demanding of you back at home right?"

"Not at all, she's actually very kind to me back home. Though I do understand what you mean. Don't take it personally though that's just how she is."

"I see...that's surprising" I understand how he feels, from what the other servants tell me I'm treated differently than they are. Maybe because I've been with Weiss for such a long time?  
>"Oh here we are this is her teams room." He knocked on the door as soon as we stood in front of it, when there was no response he knocked again but harder. But there was no response. "Huh...looks like she's not here..."<p>

"It's quite alright, I was told I needed to speak to the headmaster when I arrived. But nonetheless you were a great help, thank you Juane."

He smiled, "It was no problem, if you need anything else my room is right here" He jestered to the room across the hall. After we said our goodbyes, I made my way to the headmasters office.

I arrived at the office after asking for directions. After I left Juane I got lost again and had to ask students for directions. But at least I am finally here, I just hope he is here. The office itself is very spacious. A large desk sat at the end of the room and behind it was a slender man with grayish hair. His glasses reflected the book he was reading, he seemed very interested in whatever he was reading.

"Excuse me." I walked up to his desk,

"Ah you must be the new arrival. Please have a seat." He closed his book and set it aside, "I just need you to sign then you can go to your room and rest." He pulled out a few papers out of his desk and laid them out in front of me. I read them over and signed where I needed to sign. He took back the papers and looked over them.

"It was also to my understanding that you'll be attending the same classes as Ms. Schnee is that correct?"

"Yes, I would also like to stay in the same room as her as well"

"I'm sorry I'm afarid we cant do that. Each room has a maximum of four people and there's simply not enough room for you to stay. However, I can have you stay in a room close to her."

"That'll be fine as long as I'm close by."

"Good, now you'll be sharing a room with a group of three so make sure you get well acquainted with them." He handed me a key with a room number on it, "Oh, and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you for your help. I'll be heading to my room now." He went back to reading his book as I stood up and left. I decided to head to my room to at least unpack my things, I've been carrying my bags everywhere I went. I cant wait for my arms to have a little rest...

My room was pretty easy to find, it's not as close as I would've liked but it was good enough. I put my ear up to the door and listened in, it was dead quiet. It seems no one was inside for now. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, it was quite a modest sized room. The beds were all lined up against the wall. Judging by the smell each bed was giving off the bed farest from the room entrance was unoccuiped. I sat my bags on top of it and began unpacking. I looked through the drawers to find empty ones to put my clothes in it, sadly there were very few avaible. With most of my bags already empty I pushed them under my bed. The only things left to store were my knives, seeing no place to keep them I slide them in sheathes and strapped them around my waist. The safest place to keep them would be on me. With nothing left to do, it might be best if to see if Weiss has returned. As I was about to leave the door opened. Three people had walked in, one male and two females they were talking to eachother until they saw me.

"What do you think your doing here?" The darker skin girl asked me, by the sound of her voice she's not happy to see me. Most likely she thinks I'm intruding.

"I'm your new roommate, I'll be staying with you for a while." The girl eyes me up and down while the guy behind her walks around me. This strange behavior, do they not believe me?

"You couldn't stay somewhere else?" she crossed her arms,

"Well, I wanted to stay in the same room as my master but I couldn't"

The guy behind me and started chuckling, "Aww your master didn't want you anymore? Your a stray dog now?"

...is this about me being a faunus? Granted I have met people who are prejudice against my kind even after Weiss' family took me in. But maybe I'm jumping the gun here maybe this is his way of breaking the ice. "No...the rooms here cant have more than four people staying in them."

He crossed his arms and smirked, "Is that so? Why aren't you with your master right now? Off to get treats for her puppy?"

No, this isn't a joke. He talks like those humans who gang up on me when I was young and homeless. They called me a stray and puppy as they would pull my hair and kick me while I'm on the ground. Even the look on his face is as smug as theirs, back then I wasn't able to fight back. Not like now, now I'm strong enough to stand up to people like that. But, even knowing I can fight back. There's most likely a rule against fighting your peers. I cant get into trouble...not on my first day here.

"That's enough." The other girl walked past them and sat on the bed, "Your giving our guest the wrong impression of us." The two exchanged a look and then left. The young woman on the bed had a slight grin on her face when she looked at me with her bright yellow eye.

"Thank you...I don't know what would've happened if he kept it up."

She leaned back and crossed her legs, "Dont worry about my colleagues. They can be rowdy sometimes. Just give it time and we'll get along great. By the way what's your name?"

I'm starting to relax if only a little. She doesn't act like the others, maybe they dont know eachother outside of being a team? "My name is _"

"I see. My name is Cinder." she smiles wider, "The two that were picking on you are Mercury and Emerald."

"They made a rather...interesting first impression..."

"Dont pay it any mind, they're like that whenever they meet someone new. You could say they have trust issues."

Trust issues? It didn't look that way to me...it was like he was trying to bully me or egg me on or something along those lines. "Well, I can insure you I wont cause any problems. This I promise.

"  
>Cinder nodded, "Good, then all of us should get along just fine."<p>

Just then I heard Weiss' voice from down the hall, "Oh, excuse me I have to go. I have to go might my master."  
>"Of course, it was nice meeting you."<p>

I walked out the door and walked to where I heard her voice. When her room came to view the door had already shut. I slowly walked up to the door, I began to feel a bit nervous. It's been months since she left. I'm not sure what to say when I see her. I stood in front of the door now. I took a deep breath, straightened my clothes, and knocked on the door. Within seconds I heard footsteps stomping towards me. the knob turned and the door slowly opened. Today, is the day I finally reunite with my best friend!


	3. Ch2: Reunion

The person who answered the door however wasn't Weiss, it was a younger girl with black and red hair. She tilted her head to the side with a look of confusion on my face when see saw me. I assume this is one of Weiss' teammates.

"Can I help you?" She suddenly spoke in a childlike voice,

"Is Weiss here?"

"Yea, she's here...why?"

"I'm one of the servants that was sent here to oversee her."

"Are you one of her maids? That's so cool!" her expression changed to one of amazment and curiousity. Though I dont blame her, it's not often you meet the daugther of a rich family and her servant.

"I guess you could call me that...but unlike maids I've been trained in combat to protect my master."

"Oooooh a combat maid! What weapon do you use?"

I pulled out one of my knives from it's sheath, "I use knives, I was trained in close combat."

The girl stared at my knife with sparkling eyes. I assume she really likes weapons, "Anyway, may I come in?"

"Come on in!" she opened the door wider and moved aside allowing me to walk in. The first thing I see when I walk in are makeshift bunk beds that are held up together by rope. They look unsafe...it's almost as if they could give out at any moment. The girl who opened the door jumped onto the top bunk. The bed however didn't move in the slightest. Either that girl is as light as a feather or those beds are more secure than I thought.

"Hey Ruby, who's this?" I look over to see a blonde girl on the bottom bunk of the set of beds,

"She's Weiss' combat maid."

"That's...really simplifing it..." I clear my throat as I introduce myself, "My name is _, I'm a servant of the Schnee family."

"My name is Yang, nice to meet you." Yang gets up and extends her hand,

"Likewise" I shake her hand as the other girl jumped down in front of me,

"I'm Ruby" she gave me a small salute, "And the girl up there is Blake."

I look up at the top bunk and notice another girl with dark black hair and a bow on her head. By her scent she's a faunus, but I dont see any ears or anything. It must be hidden by her bow.

"Hello." I say to her,

"Hi..." she replied back quietly, she laid down staring at me. Maybe she's wondering why I would serve the Schnee family. It wouldn't be the first time I've heard that question, there were times when I went out in public with Weiss I was often apporached by other faunus. They would ask that same question, even after I answered the question for whatever reason they seemed unsatisfied.

Suddenly footsteps can be heard from the next room. By the sound of the footsteps I could determine that the person is wearing boots. This is Weiss, for whatever reason she always wore boots. Sure enough the person who came into view was Weiss, when she caught sight of me her eyes widen.

"_?" She smiled and threw her arms around me in a tight hug, "It's been so long! What are you doing here?"

"Your father sent me here, I didn't have much to do back home after you left so he sent me here."

"Well regardless, I'm glad to see you."

Weiss and the others told me everything that has happened in the past months. From all of them meeting eachother, to fighting a Nevermore, and most recently fighting a group of terrorists at the docks. I was amazed and somewhat jealous they did so much, while I was cleaning and cooking. But nonetheless, I'm glad no harm was done to Weiss. I'll be sure of that now that I'll be fighting alongside her.

"I'm so glad to see you after so long, and who knows maybe you'll get wrap up in our crazy adventures as well." Weiss smiled which was rare to see around other people,

"If that does happen I'll do everything in my power to protect my mistress." I stood up and took a bow which caused Weiss to fluster,

"Hey! No need to be so formal!"

The blonde haired girl named Yang grinned widely and nudged Weiss' shoulder, "Wow, you have some dedicated maids."

"Shut up! She's not just a maid to me! She's a very close friend to me."

"How did the two of you meet anyway?" The quiet one, Blake finally spoke out,

I was about to answer before Weiss interrupted me, "I'll tell you guys all about it tomorrow but for right now it's really late and I need my beauty sleep..." she rubbed her eyes,

"Oh...I will take my leave then..."

"Hey, stop by when you wake up. We'll all go to get breakfast. I'd like to actually have breakfast with you instead of just you serving it to me."

"I'd like that very much mistress."

The remainder of the night was spent saying our good nights and what time I should meet them. Weiss has some very colorful friends, but I'm glad she's so close to them. It really shows how much she's grown. With nothing left to do I went back into my room which was now dark. The others must be sleeping, so I shut the door as quietly as I could and slipped into bed.


End file.
